Captain Phoebus
Captain Phoebus is the tritagonist in Disney's 1996 animated feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Captain Phoebus played Revan in Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a Jedi Captain Phoebus played Hunter's Owner in Road Animals He is the president of the United States Captain Phoebus played Davy Jones Form Pirates Of The Caribbean (PrinceBalto Style) He is a Pirate Captain Phoebus played Mick Dundee in Crocodile Dundee (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an Australian crocodile hunter Captain Phoebus played King Triton in The Little Mer Wendy He is a Merman Captain Phoebus played C-3PO in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Captain Phoebus played Tad Sanchez in Taran and Wart He is Madeline's father Captain Phoebus played Kekata in Orianahontas He is an Indian Captain Phoebus played Chief Arnook In Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is Chief of the Northern Water Tribe Captain Phoebus played Mufasa in The Knight King He is a Lion Captain Phoebus played George Darling in Robin Pan and Romeo Pan He is Wendy's Father Captain Phoebus played Cassim In Christopher Robinladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Thief King Captain Phoebus played Lord Rogers In The Tigress Princess He is a Lord Captain Phoebus played Carl Bentley in Jumanji CoolZDane Style He is a Pocilie Man Captain Phoebus played King William In The Puppy Princess He is a King Captain Phoebus played The Vast In How To Train Your Canine He is a Stoick Captain Phoebus played Cilan in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is Ash Ketchum's traveling partner Captain Phoebus played Jake in The Russians Down Under He is a Kangaroo Rat Captain Phoebus played Grumpy in Briar Rose and the Seven Men He is a Grumpy Dwarf Captain Phoebus played Buzz Lightyear in Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a Toy Astronaut Captain Phoebus played the Peddler in Caleladdin Captain Phoebus played Tony in Maid Marian and the Robin Hood He is a chef Captain Phoebus played Eddie Valiant in Who Framed The Genie He is a detective Captain Phoebus played Boromir in The Lord of the Rings (TheNamelessDoll Style) Captain Phoebus played Justin in The Secret Of NIMH (Bruce Hogan Style) He is a rat Captain Phoebus Played Captain John Smith In Tuccihontas And Tuccihontas 2 Journey To A New World (CoolzDaneth5th Style) He Is A New World Portrayals: * In The Blue Fox of Notre Dome he is Played by Kodi * In The Hunchback of New York City he is Played by Cale Tucker * In The Russian of Notre Dame he is Played by Garrett * In The Hunchback of Notre Dame for 4000Movies he is played by Alvin Seville. * In The Hunchback of Notre Dame for 398Movies he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In The Squirrel of Notre Dame he is played by Scooby Doo. * In The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Chris2015 Style) he is Played By Kenji (Pokemon). * In The Demigod of Notre Dame he is Played By Johnny Bravo. Gallery: Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 The gym leaders of kanto (1701movies style).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Captains Category:Brave Charaters Category:CoolZDanethe5th